


A Right to be Jealous

by LeftoverFT



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Jealousy, K so This is kinda lame, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverFT/pseuds/LeftoverFT
Summary: You cannot believe Lance is letting this wannabe villain flirt with him. Doesn't he realize that you want to be the only one to flirt with him?





	

Okay, so maybe you were a little jealous, but who could blame you? There was another man, another Galra, on Lance. You were allowed to be a little jealous.

This new Galra shouldn't even be here, he was an enemy, but no, and here he is, grabbing at Lance.

Prince Lotor is his name, and making you want to punch yourself in the face seemed to be his aim. He wasn't much for an evil Prince, if anything, he was helping you guys out. He always seemed to accidentally reveal important information, refuse to send back up to troops, and never landed any hits in combat.

That's why Allura had him and the Paladins meet on a distant planet, for some sort of truce or discussion.

He hadn't even been paying much attention to what the Princess was saying, just ogling Lance until he got the chance to talk with him.

So yea, you have the right to be jealous. Some Prince freak from enemy territory is flirting with your crush, and if it weren't for the Princess, you would be on him as fast as you could pull out your knife. Life was just being cruel right now.

"So you're from Earth?" You scowled as Prince Lotor practically purred in Lance's ear.

"Yea, I miss my family, but at least my friends are here with me," Lance was acting so oblivious too. You wanted to go over there and shake him until he realized what position he was in.

"Oh? What's the main attraction on Earth? I hear it's covered in water?"

"Yea! Swimming was great, I miss it. When I get back, I'm going straight to the ocean," Lotor had no right to receive such a sweet smile from Lance.

You leaned back against one of the rocky walls that surrounded your meeting place, sighing as you listened to the two chatter on. Lotor was spewing some talk on planets the Galra used to have control of, ones filled with water and beaches that he could show to Lance.

You hadn't confessed your feelings to Lance yet, but it still upset you to see him happily being flirted with.

You closed your eyes and waited, maybe you could somehow be the better man here, convince Lance that you're ten times better than some fake villain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> T his is stupid. Anyways, I'll cont this later cause I don't feel like finishing it right now. 
> 
> Hmu on tumblr @http://a2hstuck.tumblr.com  
> Feel free to drop a fic request.


End file.
